


Mystrade Fluff One-Shots

by caffeinated_pens



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Morning Kisses, Mornings, Possessive Greg, Sort Of, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinated_pens/pseuds/caffeinated_pens
Summary: Just Mystrade things.





	1. Mystrade Morning Fluff

Mycroft slammed down the snooze button on his alarm clock. It was his one day off this year. and he was determined to sleep in. He rolled over to curl up next to his husband, but instead found no one next to him. “Greg…?”, he moaned groggily, sitting up. “Gregory?” He called louder this time.

“In here love!” Greg yelled from the kitchen. He walked into the bedroom. “I made breakfast. Come and have some.”

“...Tired…”

“Come on Mycroft. I made your favorite.” Mycroft rolled to the edge of the bed and held his arms out in front of him. “Okay, come on you big baby.” Greg allowed Mycroft to wrap his arms around his neck, then scooped his legs up and started to carry him to the kitchen. He set him down on the countertop.

“How am I supposed to eat breakfast here?” He smiled groggily.

“Breakfast can wait till later,” Greg whispered, kissing his husband’s neck.


	2. More Morning Make Out Sessions!

“Mycroft, stop it!” Greg giggled. He woke up to his boyfriend sucking on his neck. “Come on honey, I have to go to work.”

“Mmm… just a few minutes,” Mycroft moaned, moving his tongue up to Greg’s ear.

“Yeah, and let everyone see the hickeys you're about to leave all over me.” He rolled his eyes and sat up, grinning.

“Let everyone wonder what your boyfriend did to you.”

“Let Sherlock have a retching fit when he works it out.” Mycroft sucked on his boyfriend's lip in response. “Come on, I don't want your brother getting puke all over my crime scene,” Greg laughed, running his hands through the other man’s hair.

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Maybe I can call in sick.”


	3. I Can Make Believe That You're Here Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft is away for work. Only problem is that he's having trouble sleeping without his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from "Ocean Avenue" by Yellowcard. I'll probably use that line for a teenlock fic at some point, so don't say I didn't warn you.

I can't sleep. -MH

What's wrong, honey? -GL

Nothing… -MH

Myc, what is it? -GL

It's the first night we've been apart since we got married. -MH

Oh, you're right… God I didn't even realize. -GL

I always hated this part of the job. -MH

It must be tough. I can't even imagine… -GL

It is. It just feels so empty in here. -MH

So lonely. -MH

Would a phone call help? -GL

If it wouldn't be a burden to you. -MH

Of course not. -GL

Thank you. -MH

It's my pleasure. -GL

Speaking of pleasure… -GL

Might be a bit hard for me to keep my mouth clean during the call ;)... -GL

Oh God. Phone. Now. -MH

***

“Holy crap, love… That was incredible.” Greg panted happily.

“Thank you for that. I think it might be easier to sleep now.”

“Love you.”

“I love you, dearest, with every fiber of my being. You improve my life in every single way available. My heart is yours.”

“Jesus, Mycroft. I say ‘I love you’ and you say the most incredible thing I've ever heard.”

 

“Gregory?”

“Yes, beautiful?”

“Stay on the phone with me?”

“Wouldn't dream of doing anything but.”

“That means a lot to me.”

“I'm your husband, course I'll help you sleep.”

“I can't wait to see you again.”

“Me too. You getting tired?”

“A little drowsy, yes.”

“Put me on speaker.” Mycroft obeyed and waited for more instructions. “Now I want you to curl up all nice and cozy. Got that?”

“Yes.” He was resting his head on the pillow, with blankets wrapped around him.

“Now close your eyes.” Mycroft did as his lover suggested, and soon his ears were full of the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard. Gregory was humming a melodic tune. He felt his muscles relax, as a smile crept across his face.

He hated going away for work and he didn't know how long he'd be from his husband, but at least Gregory would always be there for him, even if, due to time zones, most of their heavily erotic conversation probably took place in a deserted Scotland Yard bathroom.


	4. Video Games

       “Gregory?”  Mycroft rubbed his eyes, the blue light of the television agitating him.

 

       “Hey there, gorgeous.”

 

       “What are you doing up at this hour?”

 

      Greg yawned and pulled his headset away.  “Just need to finish up this level, beautiful.  Besides, you're hardly one to talk about proper sleeping habits.”

 

       Mycroft made the decision to sit down on the couch and curl up next to him as Greg put his headset back on.  He smiled up at his boyfriend who was entirely fixated on the game.

 

       “Alright, you lot, we better make this go count.  Strike Force Alpha is gonna kick all their butts.”

 

       Mycroft chuckled a little.  “Strike Force Alpha?”

 

       Greg shushed him and barked a few more things into the headset before turning to the official.   “Yeah, Sherlock hates it too.”  His fingers were mashing the buttons out of habit.  This point of the level was easy.

 

       “I never  _ said _ I hated it,” he teased.  “Sherlock plays?”

 

       “Yeah, ‘cept he and Sally can't work together, both competing too fucking much.  And John will just  _ not stop _ complaining about all the game’s inaccuracies.  And Molly keeps falling aslee- OH WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT, MORSTAN?”  The mic was back near his mouth within half a second.  “Thought you were supposed to be a bloody assassin!  -oh bad scope, my arse.”  He shook his head in frustration.

 

        Mycroft gave a slight snort of amusement, running a hand through Lestrade’s hair to calm him.  “You should get Anthea to play with you.  I understand she’s quite good.”

 

        “Get me her number,” he muttered, reloading the checkpoint.  “My team’s shit.”

 

        He rolled his head into Greg’s lap, listening to him order everyone around.  He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist and nuzzled in.

 

        Greg smiled.  It was probably wrong how much he enjoyed the feeling.  The way Mycroft was laying in his lap, looking up at him, listening to him bark out commands.  It made him feel so bloody in control.   _ Maybe Mycroft isn't the one with the power complex _ , he thought to himself.

 

       Mycroft hated to admit how much he loved this.  He was Greg’s and Greg was his.   And god, it drove him crazy listening to his boyfriend take control.  Without thinking, he sat up and kissed him hard.

 

        Greg was a bit taken aback at first, but then he held Mycroft by the hair and pulled him in closer.  He was brought back to reality by the others shouting at him into his headset.  “Oh, erm, god, sorry guys.  That one’s on me, listen, call it a night?”

 

        Mycroft watched with emabarrasment as Greg said goodnight to the others and logged off the game.

 

       “You,” Greg smirked a little, pinning his boyfriend to the couch with a low growl, “are going to pay for that.”

 

       “I know.”  Mycroft smiled.  “Seriously though, Strike Force Alpha?”

 

       “Shut up.”


End file.
